Simplicity
by TrueDespair
Summary: SyaoSaku AU. Not everything is that simple in life, even love plays a role of complexity. But who's to say that it's not worth it in the end? Part two added. -Complete-
1. Simple

Now I know what you're thinking: OMG! She actually wrote a straight pairing oneshot!

...yes; it's what it looks like. ^_^ I just wanted to see if i can do it...and i wanted to take a short break from writing the usual stuff. I hope you all can forgive me for that. ^_^

**Warning: Yuuko-ish personality in Watanuki...and that's it. XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Simplicity **

**

* * *

**Syaoran stood in front of a door of a house, one late afternoon. He gulped nervously as he held a pink rose in his right hand.

'_How did it come down to this?' _The poor boy thought as he raised his left hand and softly knocked on the door. Then he suddenly recalled what happened to him earlier that led him to this moment in his life.

* * *

[Flashback]

"_Hey Syaoran; I think you should ask her out."_

_Syaoran promptly spat out his drink as he stared at Watanuki curiously (if not, surprisingly). "W-what are you talking about?" He was just with Watanuki sitting on a bench at a local park. He bought drinks for Watanuki and the two sat and talked about whatever they come up with. Unfortunately; that's how it got started._

_Watanuki chuckled as he took a sip. "I mean Sakura of course. I think you should ask her out on a date." He smiled as he watched little kids play a game of tag. "You two have been best friends for longer than I can remember. You always helped her when she needed it and she always comforted you when you needed to be cheered up. I think it's rather obvious that you two are meant to be together."_

"…_." Syaoran looked down at his drink and thought about what Watanuki had said. Then he frowned. "That may be true but as far as I know, we're just friends. Even if I did…..like her more than one, I don't think she feels the same way for me." _

"_Are you sure?"_

_Syaoran looked at Watanuki who was looking back but smirked nonetheless. "Maybe I'm just guessing here but you don't know if she does because you never thought to asking her or telling her about your true feelings."_

_The brown-haired young man blushed at the thought. "W-well it's not I haven't tried! I really have…..maybe." Now that he thought about it; he never made any move on actually telling Sakura how he felt about her. Maybe it's because he was afraid of rejection._

_Watanuki chuckled. "Right." He then placed his drink next to him. "How about a wager then; I dare you to ask Sakura out on a date before tomorrow or I'll tell Sakura myself!"_

"_WHAT!" Syaoran shouted out; causing some by-standers to stop and stare at the poor young man. _

_Watanuki shrugged. "Aunt Yuuko's personality is rubbing off on me." He then glared at nothing in particular. "Just not all of it." _

"_I-I can't do that! If I do, I'll be not only rejected but I'll lose the very friend I held most dear!" Syaoran, despite his reasoning knew that he was just making excuses for himself. "I just-I can't do it. I can't."_

_Watanuki gave the younger teen a soft smile as he patted him on the shoulder. "You just have to try, Syaoran. That's all it takes; to just try and then hope for the best."_

_Syaoran looked up at Watanuki and gave a small smile on return. "…I guess so. I-I'll see what I can do."_

"_Good." Then the older teen smirked. "But if you don't, I'll still go and tell her."_

"_Watanuki!"_

_

* * *

_[Back to the present]

'_Oh yeah, that's how I got here.' _Syaoran thought as he waited for the door to open. After their….talk, he went to the nearest floral shop he can find and with what little money he had left, bought a single pink flower; a rose since he was a sucker for them.

After wards he walked as fast as he could to Sakura's house but stopped for a second. How was he going to approach her about the touchy subject? Of course he wanted to tell her how he felt about her but how one would say such feelings to another person?

This was going to be tougher then he imagined.

However before he can think of the words to say, the door opened up and before him was…

"Oi brat; what the hell are you doing here?"

Syaoran sighed. "Good evening, Touya." Touya was Sakura's older brother and like any older brother with a younger sister; he was over-protective of her. In fact there was one case that Fai (His foster parent) pointed out that Touya had a sister-complex. The incident ended horribly.

Touya glared at the young man. "So, aren't you going to tell why you're here or should I save both of us the trouble and slam this door in your face?"

Syaoran returned the glare. "I actually _do_ have a reason for being here; and it's not for you if that's what you're saying." He didn't hate Touya for any reason whatsoever but even he can get annoyed by him. One could only handle this much verbal abuse for so long.

"Nii-san, who's at the door?" Another head popped into the doorway; a person that Syaoran actually wanted to see; Sakura.

Sakura instantly smiled as she saw that is was her dear friend at the door. "Syaoran! I can't believe you're here! How are you?" She pushed Touya out of the way and stood in front of the young man.

Syaoran blushed. "I-I'm fine." He then glanced between Sakura and Touya. "Um….."

The girl blinked before getting the message. "Oh, right!" She smiled up to her brother. "You can leave now; it'll just be a second."

Touya looked at his younger sister in disbelief. "But the brat-"

"We'll be _just fine_." Sakura's smile turned a bit forced and dark; daring her brother to go against her.

Touya gulped but nodded. "Fine then." He then glared at Syaoran once more. "Do anything to make her cry and I'll snap your neck."

'_Heh; like you could.' _"I understand. Have a good evening." Syaoran said as Touya went back inside and closed the door behind him.

Sakura and Syaoran laughed softly at the moment.

"So Syaoran, what brings you here in front of my home?" Sakura asked as she swayed back and forth on her feet.

Syaoran blushed but held the flower in front of him. "T-This is f-for you, Sakura." He tried not to shake but it was rather obvious as the flower in his hand shook with him.

Sakura looked at the flower and blushed. However she smiled and took the flower and took in the fragrance it had. "How nice of you, Syaoran. It smells nice." She then looked up at Syaoran who still was shaking and had a blush on his face. "Syaoran; what's wrong?"

Syaoran suddenly shook his head. "N-nothing's wrong! Well….there's something I want to t-tell you for some time." He then looked away. "But I'm a bit scared of how you're going to react to it."

Giggling, Sakura took Syaoran's hand and squeezed it gently. "It's okay Syaoran, whatever you have to say I'll listen. So please tell me what you want to say."

Gaining a bit of confidence, Syaoran nodded. "Okay….um….you that we have been friends for a long time…." He fidgeted a bit. "And that no matter what happened we're always close." He then took a deep breath. "I wanted to say…." Then it happened. He couldn't get the words out as there was a lump in his throat; preventing him from speaking. "I…..I…."

Sakura tilted her head. "You…..?" She tried to fill in the blanks but couldn't.

"I…I…Ifalleninlovewithyou!" He said it so quickly that he didn't think that even he heard it right.

Sakura blinked before opening her mouth. "You…..I'm sorry but could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it."

Syaoran felt like this moment would just rewind itself just to annoy him. Clearing his throat, he started once again. "I said that 'I have fallen in love with you'. I know that you might not feel the same way but I just wanted you to know that." He then closed his eyes; not wanting to see what Sakura's reaction would be.

When he opened his eyes a few moments later, he was met with something that he didn't expect.

Sakura was kissing him. _She_ was kissing _him_ and on the lips no less.

The young man could practically feel his face and his ears heat up at the forwardness the young girl was expressing. Then as soon as it started it ended; much to Syaoran's (somehow) disappointment as Sakura leaned back and smiled at him.

For the first time of his life; Syaoran couldn't speak. "Uh….I….umm…."

Giggling at Syaoran's apparent loss of words; she did a brave thing and hugged him as tightly as she can. "I would never turn you down likie that so of course I feel the same way." Not waiting for Syaoran's reply, she continued. "Because the truth is, I have fallen in love with you too."

"Y-you too?"

"Yes." She let go of Syaoran; only to still have her arms around him. "I wanted to say it to you but I just never seem to get my words out."

Syaoran blinked…then chuckled…then laughed as loudly as he could. So loudly that Sakura thought he finally snapped. After a few seconds he calmed down a bit. "Well that's funny because I thought of the exact same thing."

Now it was Sakura's turn to blink before laughing in relief of the situation.

Soon the two were laughing in both relief and happiness. After a few minutes the two started to calm down and looked at each other.

"So….." Syaoran started. "…There's a movie premiering next weekend and I was wondering if you like to go with me."

Sakura smiled softly. "I'd love to."

Syaoran returned the smile as he leaned forward and kissed Sakura gently. It was at that moment that he realized something. Life isn't simple nor is it easy; sometimes you have to make choices in your own and wait for the result for those choices.

But that doesn't mean life isn't worth living. It may hard but it's just one huge anitcipation after another.

Besides, if life was simple and easy…..

"You damn brat! What the hell are you doing kissing my sister for!"

He wouldn't have to run a mile just to get away from sister-complex psycho with a metal bat.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**Yeah, this helped me quite a bit on the writing scale. ^_^

_Important announcement: _If you guys haven't notice, 'Anything But Simple' is not in the Tsubasa fandom anymore; it has moved to the 'Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen' fandom. Yes, it actually exists. XD Plus the DouWata side story's there too. ^_^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote vamp poll in my profile**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	2. Afterwards

I wanted to do this for a while and I wanted to be in the right mood to do it. ^_^

So enjoy it~!**  
**

* * *

**Part 2: Afterwards**

* * *

"I had a really good time at the movies." Sakura smiled. "You didn't have to pay for both the tickets and the food. I would've helped."

Syaoran chuckled as he rubbed his head. "No, it's fine. We were on a date after all." He then sighed. "What gentleman would I be if I let a lady such as yourself spend a lot of money when I'm here with you?"

Sakura blushed but covered her mouth as a smile reached her lips.

The two walked down the sidewalk from the city and to the girl's house. All the while they were holding hands and laughing with each other. The sun was setting over the horizon and the stars were starting to appear in the sky.

As the pair reached the Sakura's door, the two made eye-contact; with smiles on their faces.

"So…." Syaoran started as a faint blush reached his cheeks. "Um….I…I guess I'll see you later then." He then let go of her hands. "Good night Sakur—mmph!" He was cut off as a pair of warm lips was placed onto his own.

For a moment, the poor boy almost forgot to breathe.

As fast as it came, it went as Sakura separated herself from Syaoran. Her face was as red as a beet as she placed her hand on her cheek. "S-Sorry about that! It's just that you were leaving and I wasn't thinking straight and-!"

"No!" Syaoran suddenly shouted. He then coughed. "I mean…it's fine. But I think it's the guy who should kiss the girl…..or so I'm told." He blushed. "If…..that's okay with you."

Sakura squeaked but nodded. "O-Okay then."

Slowly but surely, Syaoran leaned over and pressed his lips over Sakura as softly as he could. He could feel Sakura flinch a bit in excitement but relaxed shortly after. He then bravely took her hands and held them gently. Then he separated from her but still held her hands. "Um…how was that?"

Opening her eyes, Sakura looked at the boy lovingly. "It was…..nice. Very nice."

Feeling like his heart as going to burst, Syaoran grinned. "O-Oh, really? I thought it'd be terrible or something."

"Oh no! Really it was good!" Sakura leaned forward. "I mean….it was perfect." She giggled as Syaoran's forehead touched hers. "From you…it was perfect."

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle. "But so are you. But I guess we're both perfect in our own ways."

The two stayed still holding hands and leaning close for what felt like an eternity. It was like the whole world was blurred out except for them. Nothing couldn't ruin the moment.

"Oi brat! What the hell are you doing with my sister?"

Well, almost nothing.

Sakura sighed as the two let go of their hands and leaned back. "Nii-san, weren't you supposed to be with Yukito working on a project?" She looked over her shoulder to see Touya leaning over the front window with a glare.

"That's true." Yukito popped out right next to Touya with a smile. "Touya, we should leave those two alone. They were just saying good night."

"All I'm seeing is that brat slobbering over my sister like some horny dog." Touya retorted.

"Syaoran's not a dog!" Sakura yelled as Syaoran blushed in embarrassment. "He's a nice guy a gentleman! You're just jealous that I'm happy with someone else for a change! And I love him-!" She covered her mouth but the damage was done.

Touya and Syaoran stared at her with wide-eyes as Yukito whistled.

"That's very brave of you to say, Sakura." Yukito smiled. "What do you say about that, Syaoran?" He turned his attention to the boy.

The boy cleared his throat and let out s small smile. "I guess….I love her too." He held his head high. "I love her very much and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

Sakura gasped with a smile. "Oh Syaoran!"

"Oh no!" Touya screamed out. "If I see you put those lips on my sister one more time then forget hitmen, I'll kill you myself!"

"Touya…." Yukito calmly started. "Sakura's a grown girl. Let her have her own life." He then went back inside.

"But-!" Then Touya was yanked out of the window and back inside.

Syaoran and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the entire situation.

"I guess nii-san had to find out sooner or later." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah." Syaoran chuckled.

As the two calmed down, Sakura took the doorknob and opened the door. "I'm glad that I went out with you tonight."

"I am too." Syaoran then got a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Sakura said as she went inside.

"G-Goodnight." Syaoran finally said. He waved as the girl closed the door. He stood there for a few seconds before he walked away from the front of the house and into the neighborhood. He fished into his pocket and took out a cell phone. He pressed some buttons and placed it next to his ear.

_Click_

"Hey Watanuki, it's Syaoran…" A grin. "Yeah, I had a really good time. The movie was great and….we…kissed….I…..it felt great. I can't believe I just told you that." A chuckle. "Yeah, I guess better you then Yuuko." Then a smirk. "So Watanuki…I was wondering that since you made me do something, I should be nice and return the favor."

A pause.

"So how about confessing and going on a date with a certain archer and we'll call it even?...Oh I'm very sure you have to."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


End file.
